


The Power of the Whites

by ChimChim13



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, M/M, russian civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChim13/pseuds/ChimChim13
Summary: As the search closes in on the Jeon family, the small White troop of six boys don’t give up hope. Taehyung, the was soon to be Tsar’s Partner, believes he’ll hold his love again. But it doesn’t quite plan out that way.





	The Power of the Whites

“We have to find them!” Taehyung screamed slamming his fist on the table, “I will not let the Jeon family be with those wretched people for any longer the Reds must perish from power” he shouts his face red with anger. He can’t believe the audacity Namjoon had to suggest going into hiding while on his watch the Jeons abdicated from power and were taken by the enemy. He can’t believe the love of his life is not in his grasp, to hold him when the nights got tough, 

“Look Tae I know you’re angry- “Namjoon started 

“Angry? I have surpassed angry Hyung I’m fuming” Tae continued to yell at his troop leader.   
“Taehyung, I get that you and Jungkook have a thing being his career and all but the Reds are on our asses and there isn’t much we can do bar lay low and let them pass by so we can go out and look for the Jeons again” Jin said calmly puffing out his chest to assert dominance over the younger. Taehyung sighed seeing his Hyung is right, if he wants to find Jungkook he is going to have to stay calm and let the Reds go by without being seen. Call him crazy but he can almost feel Kookie’s presence and if he is honest it is calming for him. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to his right, the small hand gently rubbing his covered shoulder comforts him as he smiles at Jimin for it. His troop being the only family he has left, he knows he cannot lose them not now anyway. 

“I just hope he’s okay, his haemophilia was getting bad” Tae mutters sighing, Jungkook has always been apart of Tae’s life his mother being the sick boys career Tae almost always tended to his cold towels on his head or read him a book to comfort him when he was restless. By the time the boys were 5 and 7 they were best friends – secretly of course the future Tsar of the kingdom could not be seen with the poor peasant servant at his control – and by the ages of 14 and 16 they both were ready to tell each other their feelings for one another. A year that relationship survived before Jungkook’s father abdicated from power and with it involved the family to be placed into hiding before being captured by the Reds – the horrid Bolsheviks who took over the power of the country to their control- and placed into further hiding. 

Once the Reds came into power the 6 servant boys left the revolution joining the Whites to fight against the Reds to bring an end to their power and place Jungkook on the throne as the Tsar. Although having haemophilia may have caused him to be a weaker Tsar it was kept hush and not many people knew about it, Tae just knew his love would be an amazing Tsar even if that meant not being able to stay with his first and only love for it to be. They have been searching for the family for almost a year and through the tip offs they have had they know they are close, but when out finding some food, Hoseok and Yoongi saw a bunch of reds looking around the area. Out of fear they ran back to their troop and so the argument came arise. 

“He’s a strong boy Tae, he has come so close to death before and has bounced back he can do it again” Jimin said reassuringly smiling gently at the younger boy to his left.   
“He had me then Chim, I could care for him make sure he was okay. Now all I feel is distant worry about his health. One slap, kick or push could kill him” Tae states looking at his friend sadly before sighing for what felt like the billionth time he had done it today. 

***

2 weeks. 2 weeks of hiding inside the cramped abandoned house they found fit for a family of 3 at most, not 6. But, finally they can leave and continue their search hopefully which will only last 3 days with how close they hope to be. 

Everything was packed up and ready to go, the bags they had on - the ones who could carry them - backs and spirits high they start their journey to find the Jeon family. Tae happy he will finally see his boyfriend again after what felt like and eternity. 

“I can feel he’s close, I just know my baby will be in my arms again soon” Taehyung marched gleefully to his words. Yet, he didn’t know this glee was about to end. 

***

“Okay just around this corner” Namjoon said as he rounded it seeing the tall walls and the white painted windows of the dull cream looking house. “That should be it” He stated as he for his rifle to hand signalling for the others to be prepared as well. After all this is the ex-tsar and his family, held by their enemies so surely the security will be high. Walking to the gate slowly fingers on triggers, they are left with their mouths agape as they see the – heard of – heavily guarded and locked gates open. The thoughts ‘may as well leave a sign saying, “Whites welcome” hanging from the top of it’ couldn’t help be thought. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about all this” Taehyung admitted “They must have moved them again” he sighed ready to turn back.   
“Wait! We don’t know that for sure though” Jin said stopping Tae in his stride “We must at least check.” He says advancing on the open doors walking in with the others in tow. Taehyung wouldn’t admit it but if he said the smell that hit his nose wasn’t one of a dead body he would be lying. Further dread entering his body. He walks upstairs and opens the door to a small room and the sight at hand one enough to make anyone throw up. But, for Taehyung it was one for him to let out a blood curdling scream as he drops his belongings running the one he wished to hold for so long in his arms. The cold pale body lay limp in the crying boys arms and he holds Jungkook’s dead body close to him. He lays the body on his lap looking at his face, or what was left of it. His once rosy cheeks pale with red splatters on it, the bunny teeth he adored poking slightly through the parted whitish lips he once loved to kiss. Placing his lightly to the dead boy’s lips all he felt was coldness against his warmth. Chocked sobs leaving his body as his whole body shook with sadness. Unknowing to him, his troop watched the scene with teary eyes themselves, the boy they looked on as a younger brother, the 5 girls they looked on as sisters and the two people they devoted their lives to lying dead in front of them.   
“Tae” Yoongi advanced to the grieving boy slowly, as he kneeled beside him placing a hand on the sobbing younger causing him to fling himself at his older ‘brother’ crying harder into his chest.

“He’s gone Hyung, he’s gone” is all Tae could speak through choked sobs.   
“I know Tae, I know” Yoongi replied holding the younger one close to him sighing. “Come one, say your goodbyes and we will be right outside” Yoongi states getting up signalling for the rest to leave with him 

Tae turns back to the limp boy on his lap letting more tears, “Hi Kookie-ah, I missed you and I’ll miss you even more” he chokes on his words at the end, “I was hoping when I saw you I would be holding you properly, not like this” he starts to sob again. “Why did this have to happen Kookie? Why!” he states sobbing harder. “I love you Kookie, I hope it was quick and not painful. I love you and I always will okay? I’ll never forget you my love, never ever. I promise you, I will fight for a new throne and on it will be someone like you.” Is what he says before finishing with “goodbye Jeon Jungkook, I will see you again in another life. I promise” before laying him down again gently placing one last kiss on his lips and leaving to join his troop outside and to


End file.
